


Turbulance

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assisted Peeing, Cute, Desperation, Friendship, Gen, Omocute, Omorashi, or Yuri's pants, victor once again saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Yuri thinks Victor is teasing him when he suggests going to the bathroombeforeboarding the plane.





	Turbulance

“ _Yura_ ,” the drawl of the older man’s voice is enough to make Yuri’s ears ring, and he shoves his hands even deeper into his pockets.

“What do you _want_?” Yuri glares at Victor, watching a sly smile play at his lips. 

With each passing moment, Yuri is becoming more and more annoyed that Yakov had left him alone with Victor to travel to competition- of course, it couldn’t be helped. Victor and Yuri had been assigned to the same competition, and Yakov needed to accompany Mila to her competition.

Victor glances at his watch casually before speaking. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the toilets before we got on the plane. It’ll take a while for us to be able to move around the cabin, you know.”

Yuri _does_ need the toilet, but how could he admit that now? The condescending tone of Victor’s voice is almost enough to send him into a fit. Scoffing and turning away, Yuri mutters, “I’m fine. I’m not a child; you don’t need to remind me to go to the toilet.”

Victor shrugs, leaning back in his seat. “If you say so.”

Yuri begins to regret his decision as they stand to board the plane; gravity weighs down on his bladder and makes him realize just how _full_ he actually is. He suppresses the urge to jiggle his leg as he waits in line with Victor, boarding pass in hand. When they do finally get onto the plane, Yuri is grateful to see that he and Victor are alone in their seats. They are unfortunately flying coach, but at least they can put an empty seat between them.

Yuri cringes as he buckles his seatbelt, the pressure putting strain on his overfilled bladder. He _really_ should have swallowed his pride and just went to the toilet, regardless of Victor. By the time the plane is ascending, Yuri can feel the liquid inside of him sloshing around with every jostle of the aircraft.

Thankfully, the second they are stabilized in the air, the “fasten seatbelt” sign turns off. Yuri’s hands move to his seatbelt, ready to unbuckle and bolt to the toilets, when he realizes that Victor is already unbuckled and standing, maneuvering himself into the aisle.

“I should have listened to my own advice,” He chuckles softly. “I’ll be right back.”

Yuri watches in discomfort as the older man makes his way up the aisle, towards the restroom. At least with him gone, Yuri allows himself a much-needed cross of the legs. _It’s no big deal_ , he tries to convince himself, _he’ll only be a few minutes and then you can relieve yourself_.

Yuri watches the bathroom door like a hawk after Victor slips inside. He arches his neck, eyes glued and waiting for the door to open once more. He can’t help a constant shift of the hips as he does so; it is torment to see relief so close, yet still have to wait. When the door finally opens, Yuri unbuckles his seatbelt and jumps up, immediately having to cross his legs as gravity intensifies his urgency. Just as Yuri is readying himself to step into the aisle, he hears a familiar dinging sound. _Please, no. Not right now_.

He glances up- the “fasten seatbelt” sign is illuminated once more. Yuri has no choice but to sink back into his seat, buckling his seatbelt a bit looser than before. Victor slides back into his own seat seconds after and asks, “were you getting up? I guess there is some turbulence.”

Yuri nods stiffly, trying to stay still in his seat. Though Victor is giving him a knowing look, he still doesn’t have to let him know just _how bad off_ he really is. “I guess so.”

Victor smiles softly, almost encouragingly. “I’m sure they’ll turn the light off again soon.”

They don’t.

Yuri’s bladder is heavy and pulsing, waves of intense urgency shooting through him. They are so strong that they radiate through his back, making him shudder as he presses his thighs together as discreetly as possible. Never in his life has Yuri had to piss this badly. His hands grip the arms of his seat tightly, teeth gritting as Victor speaks once more.

“Are you alright, Yuri? You aren’t going to be sick, are you?”

Yuri shakes his head, hardly managing a scoff. “I’m fine.”

He isn’t fine, but Victor shrugs and accepts Yuri’s answer. Still, he watches the younger man intently. With Victor’s eyes on him, Yuri makes and attempt to relax himself the slightest, as if to _prove_ that he _is_ fine. This is his second worst decision of the day- only following denying his need for the restroom at the airport. A dribble of urine slips out, dampening his underwear slightly.

Yuri jolts forward, thighs rubbing in a vain attempt to hide his need, still. It doesn’t end up helping much, and Yuri is forced to cross his legs tightly, just the same. He can feel Victor’s gaze still on him, but he dares not look up at his companion. He waits for the joke or laughter, but it doesn’t come.

Victor is quiet for a moment as Yuri shifts his hips frantically, before asking, “will you be alright?”

Yuri tries to scoff, but all that comes out is a mix between a grunt and a whimper. “I’ll be fine,” he lies.

“Alright,” Victor murmurs. With that, he drops it.

Yuri glances up at the seatbelt light periodically, silently begging it to turn back off. He is beginning to internally panic- by the time the light is off, everyone else on the plane will be ansty and want to move around. There will be a line for the toilet, and Yuri is starting to doubt whether he can wait that long. 

His legs crossed, crushing his dick between is no longer curbing his need. As another dribble leaks out, Yuri grabs himself through his pants with a light gasp, turning his face away from Victor in the process. He kneads at himself carefully, begging the pilot to turn the damn seatbelt indicator off.

“Yuri,”

He looks at his companion, face growing red at the understanding look he recieves.

“I’m going to ask the flight attendant if she can escort you to the toilets, okay? Maybe since you’re young, they’ll make an exception.”

Yuri fights the urge to scoff and tell Victor to fuck off. His need overcomes his pride, and he nods his head frantically. When the flight attendant comes up the aisle next, Victor is true to his word. He motions her over discreetly, keeping his voice low.

“Excuse me miss, but would it be possible for my charge here to use the toilet? It’s very urgent.”

The flight attendant frowns, looking at Yuri and offering him a soft smile. When she addresses Victor once more, she tells him, “I really can’t let anyone get up due to safety concerns. If you’d like, I could see if we have a, uhm, receptacle in the back somewhere?”

Victor doesn’t spare a glance at Yuri as he nods and answers, “Please, if you could.”

Once she is scurrying back down the aisle, Victor turns back to Yuri. He hasn’t moved from his hunched position, his hand still desperately grasping at his clothed cock. “I hate you,” Yuri hisses as tears prickle in his eyes.

Victor doesn’t become phased, simply nodding his head. “I know.”

“If you hadn’t teased me at the airport, I’d have just went and then-”

“I _know_ , Yura. I’m sorry.”

“Wait, what?”

Yuri is stunned, and he inadvertently loosens his grip on his member. Once he feels another hot trickle in his underwear, however, he grips down again.

“I’m sorry for teasing you, Yuri,” Victor says, sincere. “I didn’t think that-”

“Here you go, sir.”

The flight attendant appears, an empty water bottle miraculously in her hand. She gives it to Victor, who thanks her, before she heads back up the aisle. Victor immediately hands the bottle to Yuri, who is already paling at the thought of relief. He places the bottle on his knees, frantically trying to undo his button and zipper with one hand still gripping his crotch. The seatbelt being in the way isn’t helping, either.

Yuri groans in frustration, and then gasps as Victor’s hands push his out of the way. “Let me,” he mutters, deftly undoing the button and zipper. He lifts the water bottle, as well, uncapping it and holding it between Yuri’s legs. “Go ahead, take it out.”

It’s a struggle, but Yuri manages to shove one hand under the waistband of his boxers while still gripping his dick through his jeans. He doesn’t let go until he has his bare cock at the base, ripping it out and crashing it to the mouth of the bottle. With a shaking hand, he takes the bottle from Victor, muttering a quiet “thank you”.

Yuri’s piss thunders into the bottle, drowning out his sigh of relief. He empties for ages, filling the bottle completely by the time he is done. Caught up in his relief, he barely remembers to tuck himself back into his pants before sheepishly accepting the bottle cap from Victor. He caps the bottle once more, shoving it under his seat with an embarrassed huff. After buttoning his jeans back up, Yuri leans back in his seat, eyes averted from Victor.

“Don’t ever mention this to anyone,” he grumbles.

“I won’t,” Victor assures him.

“I’m _serious_ ,” Yuri asserts with a frustrated sigh.

“I _won’t_ , Yura.”


End file.
